Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure
by YoshiGamer27
Summary: Bowser has attacked Peach's Castle again. This time, with the power of his new staff, he has the ability to create portals into other dimensions. He tests this on Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, and sends them into Equestria. The trio get lost in a forest and get split up. How can they get back home and stop Bowser yet again? What massive adventures and mishaps will they encounter?
1. Bowser Attacks Again

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 1: Bowser Attacks Again

**Mario's Perspective:**

It was like any other day morning. Quiet, peaceful, boring. When I woke my brother Luigi up to start the day, he didn't answer. He was in one of those dreams that's so hard to wake up from. I strolled into the bathroom to fill a cup of water, dumped it on his head, and he jumped out of the bed, pretty angry.

"Why? Why Mario?! You know not to wake me up this early! Sometimes you really know how to ruin my mornings." He grabbed a towel and slumped to the bathroom to take his shower.

"Didn't you just take a shower?" I asked him in a joking kind of way.

"Oh yeah. Thanks", he growled. So he walked out of the bathroom, threw the towel into a hamper and went downstairs.

Guess his dream was too good to ruin. I followed him downstairs, started to prepare breakfast, when suddenly a knock at the door. I opened it and Toad was out of breath. Like he ran a marathon.

"What's wrong Toad? You never really run like this."

"Mario! Luigi!" he nearly coughed out, "Peach's Castle, Bowser- raided again." From what I can tell, I knew where this was going. Bowser just won't stop kidnapping Peach, trying to marry her, forcing him to the throne. Just how this royalty thing works. But this time, smoke billowed from the highest tower, airships firing at the castle, many Toads screaming in terror. No time to eat at a crisis like this. I ran upstairs to change into my main suit, a red shirt, a pair of overalls, my hat and gloves, and when I came down, Luigi was already gone. He was sprinting to the castle while Toad leaned against the dining room wall, still out of breath. I had to leave the house and follow my brother to the crumbling abomination that was Peach's Castle.

When we made it to what was left of the front gate, many Toads were lying on the ground. Some severely injured, moaning in pain, though some of them were buried in rubble. I tried to dig some out of the bricks, shingles, and a flagpole, when a small arm grabbed a hold of me. I pulled them out, it was just another toad, with a bruised mushroom head and he shrieked,

"Where were you when the attack started? Peach was stolen, the castle is destroyed, many Toads might still be buried alive! You have to help us. Go get Peach back from Bowser's big, greasy hands."

I ordered Toadsworth and the other Toads to begin a search for any survivors in the ruins, while Luigi and I headed for the darkest part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Then I was suddenly stopped when something gripped my ankle. I fell to the ground and started being dragged away. When I looked at what caught me, I almost knew what it was. A long, slimy, pink rope. But it wasn't a rope. It was a tongue. Luigi tried pulling me out from its tight grip, and with one large jerk, the tongue let go of my foot. It retreated into some bushes by the Castle wall and moaning emerged from the bushes. I went over to check it out, and I couldn't believe it. Another familiar face buried in concrete chunks. A large, green nose, white cheek, two eyes protruding from the top of the head and orange spikes down the back of his head. It was Yoshi. I suppose he was standing guard at the Castle when Bowser attacked, and he was half-consumed by what was left of the walls.

The dinosaur started to cough,

"Help me. Mario. I'm stuck." He could barely speak with bricks crushing him. I could tell by the pain in his voice he was that hurt.

Luigi and I started to dig him out, and after scooping up bricks, he finally got loose. We pulled his arms, and he slipped out like the bricks were waxy. And they were. Luigi picked up a brick and saw dark green sludge on a few sides. Nothing we have seen in the Kingdom before. It's like the slime was not of this world. Yoshi grabbed the brick and examined it closer.

"Well, I can't make any ideas of what this is, or where it came from. But whatever it is, Bowser is using it as a new type of bomb. Meaning, it probably isn't good. We should probably head to his castle and stop whatever it is he's up to."

Now it leaves me wondering what he really is planning. New weapons are never a good sign. We began running for the castle again when it hit me. I pulled five things from my pocket. They were a golden triangle with a sphere at one end. They were star chips. I started to craft them into a Launch Star, which if you spin when inside of it, it will send you flying in whichever direction it faces. I connected the pieces, the Star enlarged, and we flew off toward Bowser's Castle. When we reached the castle, he smashed through a stained-glass window and landed in the Entry Hall. The two massive doors that led into the main part of the castle towered over us. Luigi and Yoshi both picked up a small marble pillar and tried knocking the doors open.

"You going to help us or not?" Luigi snapped, still ticked for waking him up.

I grabbed the end of the pillar and with four swings, the doors broke open. We set the pillar down and were confronted by an army minions, a caged Peach, and Bowser himself, sitting in his grand throne. By the look on his mug, he wasn't pleased with our arrival.

"MARIO! What are you doing in my castle? You know how rude it is to come barging in and ruining everything!"

"Are you kidding me?! You obliterated Peach's Castle! And you're complaining about two doors and a stone pillar?" Luigi yelled in fury.

"Uh! Marble! It's marble. Much more expensive. And my doors are meant to keep losers like you out of here." Bowser pulled out a scepter and waved it around. "With this new Dark Staff of Evil Power and Awesomeness, or DSEPA, I have total power over whatever I want. If I wish to have something, I get it. If I want to destroy entire dimensions, I get to. And I can create portals into any dimension I want. Want to see?"

He waved his Staff into the air, aimed it at the ground below us, and created a portal. Right before we can escape, the three of us fell into another world. Peach screamed in terror when we warped away,

"MARIO! LUIGI! YOSHI!"

We fell into what looked like a forested area. On the way down, I hit a few branches, one hits me in the jaw, others slapping me as I fell by. When I hit the ground, regardless of the pain, I got up in search of Luigi and Yoshi. Nowhere. I'm alone. Or at least, that's what I thought, when two figures appeared before me. They both looked like unicorns. One was short, turquoise, and had a messy mane and tail, while the other was taller, yellowish, and had a straight green mane. These two seemed pretty strange, but I can't let that stop me from explaining who I am or where I came from. I tried to keep calm and talk to them.

"Hello. I am Mario, from the Mushroom Kingdom. I don't belong here. I just fell through a portal. I just need to get back so don't mind me."

The shorter one looked at me, "Well we don't know what a Mushroom Kingdom is, but you're in Equestria. My name is Snips. And this is Snails. I think we can help."

"Yeah," the taller one said, "you'll have to meet Trixie. She is an amazing magician. If anything, she might know where you're from and help you. Just follow us."

And bfore I knew it, I was escorted by these two strange unicorns into the woods to see one known as Trixie. But where are Yoshi and my brother? Who are these two? Who is Trixie? What plan has Bowser concocted? And where am I? What is Equestria? All I know is that I can't go bac the way I came. I have to trust these two, who I currently know as Snips and Snails.


	2. The Great and Powerful Trixie

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 2: The Great and Powerful Trixie

**Mario's Perspective:**

Snips and Snails led me out of the forest and to a small wagon that looks as if one of them can drag it behind them.

"Alright. Here we are. Excuse me, I'll go get her." Snips walked over to a doorway and called, "Oh Great and Powerful Trixie! You have a visitor!"

Suddenly the door opened and another unicorn came out. This one was wearing a wizard hat and cape, purple and covered in stars. She was a blue pony with light blue mane. Maybe this was Trixie.

"Who dares to see the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she asked arrogantly.

I walked over to her, rather hesitantly, "Oh Trixie. I am Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom. I ask if you can create a portal to take me back to my dimension."

"Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie cannot just make portals between separate dimensions. It could fracture space and time itself. But, on another note, Snips. Snails. Take our friend to Ponyville. Not yet, though. You can't go like that. You need to be a pony. But no worries, Trixie will help."

And with the magic of her unicorn horn, I was transformed into a red pony, still with my hat and mustache, and I was given a brown mane and tail, and my logo, a red "M" in a white circle appeared on both my flanks. Not sure what that means but Snips has a pair of scissors and Snails' is, well, a snail. I checked my new pony form and asked Trixie,

"Why am I a pony, exactly?"

"Because everyone in Ponyville is a pony," Snails answered.

"If you were your regular form, everypony would freak out. That's why Trixie transformed you. Now, oh Great and Powerful Trixie, should we take him now?"

"Yes, please do. The Great and Powerful Trixie will see if she can make a portal without fracturing space and time." And Trixie stayed behind to try practicing her magic skills. And I was taken toward this town in the distance that might be Ponyville. Then I asked Snips and Snails,

"Have any of you seen my brother and friend? Their names are Luigi and Yoshi. I lost them in the woods when I came from the portal. I'm sure they're looking for me."

"Don't worry, Mario. I'm sure they're fine," said Snips. "And you didn't tell us you had a brother. Does he look like you?"

"A little. But he wears a green shirt and hat instead of red. And his mustache is pointier and more, uh, luxurious."

"Well, if we find him, we'll let him know you're okay. But for now, we have to take you into Ponyville. There are lots of ponies there. You might like them. I think one of them might be happy to meet you. She's awesome. She's awesomer than Trixie, but don't tell her I said that."

"Yeah. Her name is Rainbow Dash. She is the fastest flying Pegasus in all of Equestria. You might like her," commented Snails.

"Well, I do like awesome things. Alright, I'll meet this Rainbow Dash. Where is she?" I looked at them, and they hesitate to answer.

"Well, she's uh, normally in the sky. If we can get her to come down, then you will be able to meet her."

As we enter Ponyville, I begin to worry again about Yoshi and Luigi. Where are they? What happened to them? I hope that they're alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi's Perspective:<strong>

I trudged through these woods for what feels like hours. But I can't quit. The portal has long closed up, so I'm stuck fending for myself now. If Mario or Luigi are nearby, then I'm safe. They once lived in the woods for five months, and survived. I have had no outdoor experience. If there is any civilization, I'm pretty far from finding it in all ways imaginable. I sighed and mumbled to myself,

"Think Yoshi. What would Mario do? What would Mario do?"

And it hit me. He would climb a tree and see where he is. So I found a nice pine tree, large trunk, big branches to support my weight. So I started to climb it. It's not easy at first, but then I thought of using my incredibly long tongue. So I held it i one hand and threw it up to a high branch. My tongue wrapped around the branch like an anaconda wraps around its prey. With this is my advantage, I begin to scale the trunk using my tongue as a rope. And no, branches do not taste nice at all. But I can almost see the top of the tree, when I hear a familiar voice.

"Yoshi, what on Earth are you doing up there?"

I look down and it was Luigi, all perfectly fine. I try to respond but my tongue is attached to a branch still. It sounds like gibberish but I think he knows what I mean when I see him climbing up another tree next to me. He looks like a squirrel how fast he climbs trees. I have to help but not laugh because if I do, my tongue will lose its grip and I'll fall. He has just reached my height when he says,

"Keep in mind, I don't speak tongue on wood. By the way, how does that taste for ya?" He starts laughing at his question, which I find not funny at all. I give him an angry look and continue to climb to the top. When I know to stop climbing is when the branches start getting smaller and not supporting my weight. I can finally let go of the branch with my tongue and when I pull it up, I take a while scratching the dirt and bark off of it. When Luigi reaches the top of his tree, we spot a small city in the distance. Luigi immediately climbs back down, and I have to prepare climbing back down. When I'm halfway to the bottom, I take a misstep and plummet to the bottom and land on my back. By the time I get up, Luigi is gone, and I'm alone again. I get up, straighten my spine, and begin walking toward the city. I hear an ominous noise which sounded like a wolf of some sort, which causes me to start running for my life. When I looked behind me, there was nothing and I hit a tree face first. I fall backward, cover my mouth with my hands, scream in pain and feel blood begin to drip out of my mouth. Suddenly, my eyesight begin to look blurry. I feel like fainting when a dark blue figure emerges above me. It looks like a tall horse with wings and it had a caring look on her face but everything begins to fade and then I blacked out.


	3. Into Ponyville

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 3: Into Ponyville

**Lu****igi's Perspective**:

I felt kind of guilty leaving Yoshi like that, but we're in another dimension, and I can't let anyone slow me down when I'm in uncharted areas. I intend to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and by God I will get back. there is a city nearby, so hopefully, there will be people. And hopefully, they won't try to do any harm to me. I can barely see the city through all the tree trunks and once I break into the clearing and see the city on the horizon, a shadowy cloud ominously crept over the city. And I don't think a storm is about to start. I must be quick. I start sprinting for the city. But I notice one minor problem. These aren't people, these are ponies.

I'm in Equestria! I should have noticed when I saw this city. I think I've seen it before. But how? I have never left the Mushroom Kingdom through strange portals. Memories start to race through my mind. Once in a book I read in Peach's library, it said that these two dimensions were once joined together, a super-dimension. Until a great evil split the two apart. But memory will have to wait. There is a dark, possibly evil, cloud hovering above our heads. I start yelling for ponies to take cover. Every one of them starts turning their heads to me, wondering who I am.

But I remain focused on the cloud above and then I see it wasn't a cloud. Instead, it was a large group of what looks like dark flying ponies with tattered light blue wings, a spike for a horn, bright blue eyes, and their legs covered in holes. They start flying down and attacking the citizens, damaging buildings, causing a havoc unlike any I've seen. They started morphing into the ponies, kidnapping the real ponies, and leaving the city empty. It was the strangest thing I have seen all day. I try to stop some of them but they very quickly, very easily, attacked me. They were like hungry dogs and I was prey. But they don't eat me. Instead they picked me up, continued hitting me, and flew me to where the other ponies were being taken away. I tried to scream for help but they blocked m voice out and continued beating me. Eventually, after all the hitting and biting, one of them smacks me right in the head, knocking me unconscious seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario's Perspective:<strong>

Once I got to Ponyville, a sudden storm of freaky, dark ponies started attacking everyone. I thought I heard Luigi screaming for a second and start worrying if he was somehow here before me. These dark ponies were flying everywhere hunting down any other ponies All I know is that he had to run, hide, avoid them in any way. Snips ran into a knocked over a wooden crate as an attempt to hide. I don't blame him. He's so small, he can easily hide from these savages. Me and Snails ran toward what seems to be a pony fashion parlor. A colorful, ribboned tower, with a sign that read, "The Carousel Boutique". We tried to get in, but the doors won't budge. Suddenly the door swung open, Snails fell to the ground, and we were in. I helped him on his hooves and looked around. A row of beautiful, ruffled, unique dresses decorated as if for a grand party. A voice from upstairs yelled,

"The Carousel Boutique is closed. Stop by another time. How about," it started to yell, "when Ponyville isn't being wrecked by Changelings?!" It sounded like a feminine voice. A flawless, celebrity-type voice. Then I began to hear footsteps upstairs. Two pairs of white hooves began walking down a set of stairs and what I saw what too difficult to comprehend. She was a beautiful unicorn, with a purple, perfectly curled man and tail, long eyelashes, blue eyes, and three diamonds on her backside.

"Who exactly are you? What do you want? And," she squeaks, "why did you leave the door open?!" She ran to the door, slammed it shut, and yelled, "Sweetie Belle! Come down here please."

"Yes sis!" a voice upstairs called. This time, a little pony girl, apparently named Sweetie Belle, came downstairs. She looked like her older sister, with a few exceptions, no diamonds, her mane and tail is a lighter purple color with pink streaks. Her hair has a few curls as well.

"Sweetie Belle!" Her sister's voice sounded all sweet, but turns out in anger. "I told you to lock the door. Lock!"

"I'm sorry Rarity. I thought I did. Please don't me mad." Sweetie Belle responded in a sad, suck up-ish way. She locked the door and sat next to her sister.

"Excuse me. My name is Mario. I-"

"Could have got us all into trouble," Rarity interrupted.

"I know. I'm sorry. Me and Snails tried to escpe from the- the- Wait. What are they?"

"Changelings," Sweetie Belle answered.

"Yeah them. I think they might have taken my brother, Luigi. We just got here, to Ponyville."

"Wait. You're not from Ponyville?" Rarity loooked at me confused.

"No. I'm from-"

"Fillypelphia!" Snails yelled. "He's from Fillydelphia."

"Fillydelphia? Ooh! How is it over there?" Rarity squealed in excitement.

"Oh. Well, it's uh," I stammered, "The weather nice there."

"Well I heard-" Rarity was cut off by the sounds of crashing, banging, and screaming outside. Not just any scream. It was of both terror and pain. I could easily tell what happened. The Changelings got Snips. I could tell by the way Snails' lip is quivering and his eyes filling with tears.

"When do you think they'll leave?" I asked Rarity.

"Probably until all ponies in Ponyville are in the hands of their Queen." Rarity said.

So they have an evil Queen. That's good to know.

"Queen Chrysalis is the meanest mare in Equestria. She's worse than Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon combined!" Sweetie Belle snapped.

"Well we gotta stop her. I hafta rescue Snips." Snails stated.

"If we can get help from any other ponies somehow, then we can triumph." I started to feel like the hero again. But this time, I'm saving another dimension from total chaos and destruction. "Rarity, are there any other ponies here that you know will help?"

"I have many friends here. But most of them were captured." Rarity thought for a moment. "I think Applejack and Rainbow Dash are still here. I hope."

Rainbow Dash! I forgot about her. Snips and Snails wanted to introduce me to her. Thankfully she's still here. At least, that's to Rarity's best knowledge.

"How can we get to them?" Snails asked.

Just then, the Changelings started to finish picking up ponies and leaving. One pony, unfortunately Rarity knew her so well, did something quite stood out there with a noisemaker, confetti launchers, and a balloon. She looked like she was going to throw a party, until she was consumed by a large wave of darkness. She started screaming for help but it was too late for her. The brave pony was abducted by the Changelings just like that. Eventually, they all flew away until not one was left. Like vultures leaving a corpse in the desert, without any meant and flesh on it. I shiver at just the thought.

"Where do you think Applejack and Rainbow Dash are?" I asked Rarity.

"They are most likely at Sweet Apple Acres. It's right outside Ponyville, and it's Applaejack's home. If anywhere to hide, it's there."

"So we leave to Sweet Apple Acres then." Snails looked out the window. "All the Changelings are gone."

"Let's-a go." I said as I walked out the door of The Carousel Boutique, assembled the team, and we left Ponyville for Sweet Apple Acres.


	4. The Mare of Many Secrets

YoshiGamer27's Fanfics

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 4: The Mare of Many Secrets

**Yoshi's Perspective**:

When I woke back up, I didn't know where I was. I was in a bed in a small room. But that's all I can tell by now. If I try getting up, will it startle someone? Someone clearly cares for me. But who? Was it that figure I saw in the woods? I can't tell what is happening at the moment. I removed the blankets from my body just when the door into the room opens, and a friendly voice spoke to me,

"Hello, Yoshi. I knew you would come back."

I didn't believe what I saw next. It was the same figure, only this time, I see her much clearer now. She was, in fact, dark blue with a long, sapphire blue mane and tail, She had a long unicorn horn, wings, little blue slippers on each hoof, and around the neck was a black sash with a moon on it. The same moon appeared on a black smudge on her back. I feel like I've seen her before, but how? Who is she? I begin to speak, anxious at what is happening,

"How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"You do not remember?" She asked sadly, "I am Princess Luna. I lead Equestria under my sister, Princess Celestia."

"Am I in-"

"Canterlot. After you crashed into that tree, and fainted, I brought you here. You seem alright."

"I feel much better."

"Celestia's healing magic. I knew it would work."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, remember? And I have never been here before."

"Actually, you have." Luna walked over to a dresser and pulled out a locket. She handed it to me. I opened it, and I was shocked. In it were pictures of me, but as an infant. And I was cradled in Luna's arms.

"I can explain everything. I'm not your real mother. Your real parents- they-" she sighed, a tear left her eye, and she looked straight at me. "They're dead."

I don't know what to say to her. My real parents died? After all these years. I asked her,

"Is it true? Have these two dimensions been joined together?"

"As a matter of fact, they have." She used her magic to pull an old, dusty book from a shelf, opened it to a certain page, and showed it to me. "Equestria and the Mushroom Kingdom lived in harmony, until the Changelings attacked. If we were at war, normally we would fight together, but the evil King Bowser, ruler of the dark half of the Mushroom Kingdom, obtain a magical staff that can fracture space and time itself, and he SPLIT the dimension in half, leaving us to the hands of Queen Chrysalis' Changelings. Bowser began using your kind, Yoshis, as his general militia, and this worried your parents. So they sent you through a magical portal cast by your grandfather. Once the portal was cast, they put you through it and you ended up in Canterlot. Just when I was walking by, I saw you, all sad, and alone. Through the portal, I saw what happened. Koopa Troopas busted in the house, started beating them all up, and dragged their lifeless bodies out. I used my magic to quickly close the portal and I knew your parents were gone. So I took you in as my own. I raised you for about ten months, but just then, my sister Celestia, thought she felt a traitor in Canterlot. So she looked everywhere for you. I knew if you were found, you could be killed, so I cast another portal and sent you back into the Mushroom Kingdom, hoping you would be safe." She was crying. "That was the last time I saw you. And now you're back!" She hugged me tightly. "My little Yoshi!"

I never really knew what happened in my early life. But now I do. I feel kind of sorry for her, having to go through all of what happened. So I slowly raised my arms and started hugging her back.

"I have something to tell you, Princess Luna."

"What is it, my dear little Yoshi?"

"The reason I am here is because- well- Bowser used that same staff to create a portal, and we fell into the woods by a small town."

"Ponyville?"

"I think so. We got separated in the woods, and when I was trying to get out, I hit the tree. And that's when you found me. Me and my friends," I sighed and stayed quiet for a while. Then I finally finished, "We're trying to get back to our dimension."

"Wait. You're," she sniffled, "You're leaving?"

"Well, we need to stop Bowser. We were going to destroy the staff. Hopefully to reverse all it's evil. To bring Equestria and the Mushroom Kingdom together again." I smiled at her. "So you won't lose me again."

"Oh. You would do that?" she immediately grew a smile, "You would save Equestria from the Changelings? Combine the dimensions again, and hopefully peace will return to us again?"

I nodded.

"Oh you're so sweet." She smiled, kissed my right cheek and walked toward the door. "I have to tell everyone that Equestria is saved. I'll be right back." She used magic to open the door, walked out, closed the door, and left. I took the book, put it back on the shelf and thought to myself,

"Now how can I get back? Oh I'm an idiot!" I smacked myself right across my face and thought, "Oh, where are you Mario? You'd know what to do."

Just then, the door opened again, both Luna and what I think is her older sister, Princess Celestia, came in. I stumbled to get on my feet when Celestia says to me,

"Hello Yoshi. I heard a lot about you. My sister says you've come to save Equestria from Queen Chrysalis and your Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser. Correct?"

"Yes your Highness." I bowed down to her.

She chuckled, "you don't need to bow to me. I'm not an evil princess."

"Oh." I got back up and told her, "I have also come with two friends of mine. Mario and Luigi. We got separated when we came here. Bowser cast a portal that led into the woods. Then Luna found me there."

"Well, my sister made the right choice in bringing you here to Canterlot. Please come with us. We have much to show you. Many ponies here would like to meet our savior. Especially the New Princess."

"New Princess?" I asked, "How many princesses are there here?"

"Currently, four. Luna and me. Princess Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle."

"Where are the others?"

"Cadance and her husband Shining Armor were in the royal courtyard when I saw them last."

"Wait." I was cofused. "If Changelings are everywhere, how come they aren't here?"

"Because, Yoshi, Canterlot is under the protection of a magical barrier." Princess Celestia looked up. "This barrier is like a big, pink, indestructible bubble. I have improved my magic skills so that they cannot penetrate it. Last time, during Cadance's wedding, they broke through and Queen Chrysalis' army attacked everypony. Now it is as impenetrable as- well- it's like four layers of steel. One on top of another."

Suddenly, Luna said, "Yoshi, look. Here comes the young Princess Twilight. You should make yourself presentable." She told me to walk up to her, and once I took one step, she turned my way.

"Excuse me. May I help you?" she asked me.

I hesitated but I finally spoke up, "My name is Yoshi. I am from the Mushroom Kingdom. I have come to save us all from the wrath of Queen Chrysalis and restore both Equestria and the Mushroom Kingdom to its former glory as one dimension again."

"Well, that's nice but, King Bowser has a staff that divided us both."

"I know. I need a portal to get back, retrieve the staff, and restore all evil he's done."

"Well, if you can, I'm sure all of Equestria will be grateful." she smiled and got close, stared into my eyes, and said mockingly, "I'd like to see you try, Yoshi. nopony that's tried has come back alive."

"That's the thing! I'm not a pony. I fought him before. I can do it again."

Suddenly a giant hole burst into the bubble barrier and Changelings started swarming Canterlot fast. Ponies were getting abducted everywhere. Celestia and Luna ran into one room and yelled, "Hurry, you two!"

Twilight and I started running to the door when Changelings formed a barrier. Twilight tried using magic to get them out of the way, but they started growling and pounced on her. I quickly jumped onto some of them, fighting them to the ground. It gave Twilight to run, and once she was safe, she used magic to throw them off me, helping me to run. Once we all got in, Luna locked the doors, Twilight and I blocked it with furniture, and Celestia formed another barrier at the door. Guess ponies have to be extra cautious. Once the four of us were safe, Celestia said,

"That should hold them off. We have to get out of here. I know where a secret escape passage is. I had it blocked for some time. I guess it has a purpose now." She walked to a bookshelf, pulled one book halfway out of the shelf, the entire shelf moved to the side, revealing what looks like a vault entrance. She used magic to turn the crank, the door flew open, and she told us,

"This secret exit will hopefully take us down to Ponyville. It's underground so no one will find us. We have to hurry. Follow me." Her horn starting glowing bright, as our light source, and she started walking into the darkness. We knew we had to follow. I hope Mario and Luigi are okay, whereever they are.


	5. The Changeling's Lair

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 5: The Changelings' Lair

**Luigi's Perspective:**

I woke up to the sounds of screams. Numerous pony screams. I can't move, so I tried poking my head out of this chamber to see where I was. A small containment system with shackles that held you to a wall, preventing you from falling onto the floor about 50 feet below. I'm in a large cylindrical room with walls decorated with these chambers and in each one has a pony. At least, it's all I can see so far. I tried calling, to see if anybody can hear me, and help. But a faint voice from right above me said softly,

"No one can help us. We're trapped by the Changelings."

"So we can't leave?"

The voice said, "No. See all the other ponies?"

"Yes."

"They're all trapped here. So are you. So am I."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm Fluttershy." She sounded nervous when she answered.

"I am Luigi. I'm not exactly a pony. I'm-"

Another voiced called, "You said your name is Luigi?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I know you. My friend Mario talked about you. He said you don't wear red. Instead you have green. Correct?"

"Yes."

"He was right. I met your brother. My name is Snips."

"Snips?"

"Yeah. Your brother Mario."

I wanted to know where this pony was getting this information. But I was confused. "You met him?"

"Yes. In the Everfree Forest. He said he got separated from you and someone else. Forgot his name."

"Yoshi?"

"That's the one. Yoshi. I heard he's in Canterlot now. He met the Princesses."

Now Mario AND Yoshi are everywhere. And Yoshi is already with princesses? "Yoshi's with princesses?"

"What I've heard," Snips replied.

"Wait," Fluttershy said. "You're not a pony?"

"No. I'm a human."

"A human?" Snips asked. "What kind of creature is a human?"

"Mario's a human too." I said to him.

"No he isn't. The Great and Powerful Trixie turned him into a pony."

Suddenly I'm confused at what Snips said to me. Mario's a pony now? What was he thinking? "Why is he a pony?"

"To try to blend in with the other ponies. At least that's what Trixie told me."

"And the Great and Powerful Trixie was wrong," a voice to my left said.

I tried to look and see who spoke and saw a unicorn head. blue with lighter blue mane.

"Trixie!" Snips shouted. "They got you too?"

"Unfortunately. But the Great and Powerful Trixie thinks with her magic, she can be able to break free."

"And if you do, can you help us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe. If you prove to be worthy enough for Trixie to free you."

I could easily prove my worth. I just bellowed out, "I am the brother of the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom. I aided him in many adventures. I came here with him to save Equestria from an evil fate. And you're asking for me to prove my worth?!"

"Mm, fair point." And with that, she used said magic to break herself and myself free. Once I was loose, I asked Trixie,

"Do you think with your magic, you can form a staircase, for our escape?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie can do anything. Watch." She started forming a staircase down to the bottom of the chamber. After the stairs formed, she let Snips and Fluttershy out as well. When I looked at the ponies that accompanied me, I was a bit surprised. Snips was a small green unicorn with scraggly hair. Trixie was a blue unicorn with a wizard's cape. And Fluttershy- Fluttershy was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail. When she looked at me, she started with,

"You're a human, huh? You do look a bit strange. I'm sorry. I'm not insulting you. Am I?"

"Oh no. You're not insulting me." I turn to Trixie. "Can you turn me into a pony? Like you did to Mario?"

"Of course the Great and Powerful Trixie can. Just stand still. You might feel a slight pinch." She began again using magic from her unicorn horn. I felt her blast of magic buzz around me. I looked at my hands and feet, which turned into hooves, my overalls disintegrated in thin air. My skin turned green, a tail and mane started forming, and my "L" emblem appeared on my backside. I still had a mustache on my face, and my hat stayed on my head. I looked at myself, both amazed and embarassed. I looked at the "L" on my backside again and asked,

"Uh, what's this?"

"It's a cutie mark," Snips answered.

"Cutie mark?" I nearly laughed at the name, but didn't. I was afraid it might offend the pony population.

"Yes," Fluttershy said. "They appear on your flank when you find your potential talent." I looked at Fluttershy's.

"Butterflies?"

"Yes. It means I have the personality of a butterfly. Quiet, harmless. And I fly in the wind. And I'm an animal lover. Do you like it?"

"Oh. I get it." I looked at Snips. "Your cutie mark is a pair of scissors. Is it the name and hair?"

"I think so. I'm not really sure what it means."

"Okay. We now know what cutie marks are. Shall we go please?" Trixie asked.

"You're right. Come on."

The four of us began running down the stairs. Except for Fluttershy. She was just flying with her wings. Once we reached the bottom, we met up with a few Changeling guards. Trixie's magic caused a barrier in which the Changelings couldn't pass. They were trapped in an impenetrable cage of magic. They were out of the way so we had the advantage of exiting the Pony Containment Chamber. I felt like, since Mario isn't present, that I might be the hero of Equestria. But I can't let that distract me. Just then, we reached the exit if the Pony Containment Chamber when Changelings began charging toward us. Trixie told us to get close to her when she began using more magic. This timme, instead of stopping them, she teleported us out of the facility. While we're teleporting, we all appeared to be swimming, or flying through a bright blue vortex. Everything was calm around us and I saw everybody floating in the air. Especially Fluttershy, who now that I think about it, looks really beautiful in this bright blue light. I don't want to stare. Instead I try hiding my rosy cheeks and look back at the other ponies. When I look back Fluttershy looks as if she was floating closer to me. She only just got really close to me before saying,

"Hey thank you for saving us from the Changelings. Even though Trixie technically freed us, I think you're the real hero of the group. Just promise me one thing. Okay?"

"Sure, What is it, Fluttershy?"

"Don't let us get into any more trouble. I know you won't let me down."

Suddenly I feel terrible. Mario's the one who actually saves the day. Not me. But I'll try to keep my promise to Fluttershy.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to us." I say in an effort to keep her calm.

"Good." She flutters her eyelashes before giving me the look most girls do before they kiss a guy they start to fall for.

Suddenly, the blue vortex disappears, everyone hits the ground, again except Fluttershy, and when I got up to see where we were, I couldn't believe it. We were back in Ponyville.


	6. Sweet Apple Acres

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 6: Sweet Apple Acres

**Mario's Perspective:**

We had finally made it to Sweet Apple Acres, the farm Applejack and Rainbow Dash had hidden, like Rarity said. The doors to the barn were locked up tight. Rarity knocked on the doors, which unlocked, opened just a crack so whoever was behind it could see who it was. She answered that it was just her with a few friends. There were more than two ponies hiding there, not just Applejack and Rainbow Dash. To be honest, I don't know what they look like yet, so I can't tell if they are, in fact, here or not.

Rarity walked up to a big, red stallion with a wooden, plow I think, around his neck and asked him,

"Big McIntosh, is your sister here?"

He stayed silent for a moment until finally answering with "Err yup."

So Rarity looked around until a call from above shouted,

"Ey, Rarity. Who dem ponies ya got with you?"

"Oh, Applejack. You know my little sister Sweetie Belle. Yes?"

"Yeah I know her. I was talking about the two guys following you."

"Oh. This scrawny one is Snails. This other, the one with the hat, is Mario. He says he-"

"Mario?" another voice up above said. "I heard of a Mario. Savior of the Mushroom Kingdom. Our old traitorous dimension."

I answered, "That's the one."

Suddely, out from nowhere, a burst of rainbow flew around the inside of the enormous barn. I was flying around in patterns until crashing right down in front of me. It was a pegasus. Blue with rainbow mane and tail.

"I heard a lot about you. You saved the Mushroom Kingdom numerous times from the wrath of the evil King Bowser. Correct?"

"Yes."

"You weren't a pony there. Were you?"

"No. I was actually a human. I was changed to a pony, by the Great and Powerful Trixie, in an effort to blend in with the other ponies."

And I could tell, in her voice, she was being sarcastic. "Well, she did a good job then. You still have your mustache and hat. And your cutie mark is your "M" emblem. I think you still look like Mario."

"Apparently," I sighed.

"My name is Rainbow Dash," she told me. So this is Rainbow Dash. She looks kinda cool. Her flying was awesome. So I asked her about her flying skills. She said,

"I'm probably one of the best pegasi at flying ever. I'm the best flier who isn't a member of the Wonderbolts' team. I tried getting in, but one of the students was a jerk. So I decided that being a Wonderbolt wasn't worth it."

"I bet you wanted to be a Wonderbolt."

"I did. But I wouldn't be with my friends anymore."

"Aww that's sweet suger cube," Applejack said.

I cleared my throat, so the other ponies knew I had something to say. "The Changelings have all left Ponyville. The coast is clear. We can come out of hiding. I have a plan. We head to whereever the Changelings nabbed the other ponies. If we rescue the others, we can all form one giant army against the Changelings. I've stopped Bowser's militia many times, so this isn't much different. Is anyone in?" I looked around at the ponies to see who would join me. Almost no hooves in the air, until Applejack agrees,

"Come on everypony. We have to save our friends. Mario, you can count me in." Applejack nodded her head at me, looked at Big McIntosh and said,

"You're coming with me, big brother."

He stared at her scornfully. She told him again that we need to rescue the others. He looked at the ground, sighed, and responded with "Err yup."

A little pony girl, with a red man and tail, and a big pink bow on her head, walked up to Applejack and said, "AJ. I'm coming with you. I don't want you to leave me."

AJ looked down at the little filly, and sighed, Oh, all right, Apple Bloom. But just cause you have a point. You cannot be alone with Changelings about."

Suddenly, a little orange pegasus appeared from a haystack and yelled, "If Apple Bloom is going, so am I."

Rainbow Dash responded with, "Ok, squirt. You can come."

Sweetie Belle looked at Rarity and asked her, "Can I come?"

"Oh all right. Just be careful when we're on the journey."

A little purple dragon walked up to me saying "I'm going if Rarity's going."

Rarity looked at the little thing and said "Oh, my little Spikey-wikey. Same with you. Be careful."

Spike looked at her and blushed, "Don't worry. I will."

So I looked at my new team. I got Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Spike, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Applejack, a little pegasus who I learn is named Scootaloo, Snails, and Rainbow Dash. That makes ten of us. So I told the team,

"Remember, the Changelings are gone, so we can leave on our journey. Does anyone know their whereabouts?"

Rarity told us, "I haven't gotten any kind of communication from the Crystal Empire in several months. Maybe they took it over and set up camps around it?"

"That's perfect. Then we head to the Crystal Empire." I stopped for a minute. "Does anyone know where it is?"

"About more steps than you can count," Apple Bloom said.

It makes no sense, but I have a guess that it's REALLY far away. I sighed.

"Is there any form of transportation that can get us there easily?"

Spike immediately raised his hand and said, "The Ponyville train station might be open. If we can hitch a ride there, we can get to the Crystal Empire easily."

"If we don't get caught first," Rainbow Dash retorted. "Anyone have any better ideas?" She looked around for a moment. Silence. She sighed and looked at Spike, "Alright Spike. We're in on that idea of yours."

I spoke in my heroic voice, "Then we head to the train station!"


	7. Memories

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 7: Memories

**Yoshi's Perspective:**

After a while of just walking through a dark, damp tunnel, we finally decided to get some rest. Honestly, I couldn't sleep. I just lay on my back, trying to remember who my real parents are. I couldn't find them. Just emptiness. I started to sob quietly to myself, hoping the others won't notice or feel my pain. Twilight started walking over to me and asked,

"Is something wrong, Yoshi?"

I looked at her, with tears in my eyes, "I never knew what happened during my early life. Bowser attacked several Yoshis, he killed my real parents, and Luna took care of me for a while. She nearly got caught, so she sent me back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and I was raised my Mario and Luigi. My friends. I only just figured out all this happened." I couldn't help it anymore. I starting sobbing again, and Twilight sat next to me, trying to comfort me. Then Luna came over, knowing the emotional pain I am going through. Luna told me,

"Sometimes bad things happen, and sometimes, you can either learn from what happened. Or, you can be vengeful of the past."

I sniffed, wiped the tears of my face, and looked at her, "Is this supposed to cheer me up?"

"Oh," she stopped. "I'm sorry. I've never been good at trying to keep positive." She stayed silent for a moment. "But I do know some ponies that do."

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"

"Well, there is one pony in Ponyville named Pinkie Pie, but," she thought long and hard of what she was going to say next. "But I'm afraid the Changelings may have her already. I'm sorry Yoshi. About what happened to your parents, but you have to keep moving forward. Just try."

Luna began to walk away, to have conversation with her sister, leaving me and Twilight alone. Twilight began to speak,

"If you can try to be happy and leave the past in the past, that would be helpful." She sat there, staring at me, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I just don't like seeing people upset." She giggled. "Huh. I sounded like Pinkie Pie. Trust me. If we find her, she's guaranteed to make you happy." Twilight started to get up. "If you want to be left alone, I understand. But let me know if you want my company."

"Honestly, sometimes" I hesitated, "I can't solve my problems alone."

"I see." She sat back down and made herself comfortable. "Sometimes, I'm like that." She laid down beside me and whispered, "Me and you actually have a bit of things in common."

"We do?" I looked at her.

"Yes. We have the same emotions."

"Emotions?"

"We fight our sadness with company, we both wish to have some benefit toward Equestria-"

"I'm kinda trying to save Equestria."

"I know. We both are. We're a team now. You, me, Celestia, and Luna."

I stopped for a moment, looked at her, and asked her, "Do you think our friends are okay?"

"I'm sure they're doing good. Three of my friends are with me and I know they're doing good. I do worry about those dealing with the Changelings, but I also do know that Queen Chrysalis' reign of terror won't consume Equestria."

I couldn't help but listen to what she was saying. She seems to be very optimistic. When I looked at her again, she giggled at me.

"Yoshi, what are you looking at me for?"

"Oh. I'm sorry Princess Twilight. I-"

"Oh, I know why. You're attracted to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can easily tell by your facial expressions. It's not hard. You like me."

I decide not to argue with her. If she can tell something easily, it's best not to deny what she sees.

"It's okay Yoshi. I won't tell anyone." She smiles and kisses me on my nose. I'm sure now she can see the red on my cheeks.

"I'm not blushing. Am I?"

Twilight started laughing. "You're blushing so much, your whole face is red."

Celestia began to walk toward me and Twilight. "Is everything okay over here?"

I began with "Oh, yes. Everything's going good."

She began to laugh, "Yoshi, are you blushing?"

I stop and stammer for a moment, "Uh- Uh- I uh-"

Twilight looks at Celestia and whispers, "He likes me."

Celestia nods, "I see. And what about you Twilight? What do you think about him?"

Twilight gasps, stay quiet, and begins to blush. I started laughing and yelled, "She does! She does like me-" I stop, and see Twilight blush harder. "Oh, don't worry Twilight. I won't tell anyone else." I promised her.

"Uh, no I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Can't deny it, Twilight. You have something for me."

She scoffs, like I don't know what I'm talking about. "Whatever." She looked at me again, yawned, and rest her head by my arm. "I'm pretty tired. Don't mind me."

"Yes, I agree, we should all get some sleep." Celestia walked off and laid down by Luna.

I still thought of my old parents, but I need not worry. If Luna was my family in my early life, I might be heading toward a better future. And yeah, maybe I do like Twilight. I don't want that going around, but two ponies are in on it. I sighed, thinking this thought was going to be hard to get rid of. So I whispered,

"Twilight. Are you still awake?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"You don't have to hide anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you like me."

She groaned at me, "Are you going to stop saying that?!"

"Maybe. Once you admit it."

She shot me a dirty look, "I don't have to admit anything."

"Really! You're cuddling against me, and you kissed me."

"It was just to toy with your emotions. It's how I figured out your obvious crush on me."

I chuckled. "All right. Whatever you say. Good night."

And what I did next was so devious, I'm surprised I didn't get a hoof to the face. I teasingly kissed her on her left cheek, and once she reacted, I laid back. But instead of a hoof in the face, I opened my eyes and saw Twilight shooting me that dirty look again. Once she turned around, on the corner of my eye, I saw her smile, and her cheeks lit a bright red color. After that I decided to get some sleep.


	8. From Bad to Worse

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 8: From Bad to Worse

**Mario's Perspective:**

We have just made it to the Ponyville Train Station, when another group of ponies in the distance appears to be charging at us. But we don't stop. We hurry onto an old locomotive, and from the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have Queen Chrysalis to thank for that. Anyway, we all got on the train when the other group darts in as well. And when I saw the other ponies, I couldn't believe it. They were led by Luigi.

"Hey, Mario. What have you been up to?" Luigi asks me.

"Just, you know, gaining allies, dodging Changelings, rebelling against Queen Chrysalis. The usual."

"I see," said Luigi. "You got a pretty large squad with you."

Spike muttered, "We got to start the train."

"Right. Who knows how to start locomotives?"

"I do." a voice called, from the coal container, train car, whoozeewhatsit. Applebloom and Scootaloo peeked into the coal and a charcoal powdered pegasus flew out. We barely saw her color, except for a grey hoof, and a fleck of yellow on her name. When she opened her eyes, we were all quite disturbed. She was crossed-eyed. "My name is Ditzy Doo. Some people call me Derpy Hooves, but I don't like the sound of it. Don't want a nickname that offend the- err-" Ditzy whispered, "mentally challenged." She gasped. "Did I offend anyone? I hope not."

"Right. Ditzy." I tried to introduce the team. "I'm Mario. This is my brother Luigi." I point at each pony, and Spike when I sat their name. "These are, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Snails, Big Mac, and-" I stop. "Luigi?"

"Yes?"

"Who are all those behind you? I can only recognize two of them."

"Right." Luigi points to his group. "Snips. Trixie. Fluttershy." I notice her turn her head and blush when he said her name. "And Pinkie Pie."

"I hate to rush you guys, but," Rarity started screaming, "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE START THE TRAIN?!"

"Oh. Sorry." Dizty Doo flew over to the engine room, examined all the mechanisms, started looking for a possible starter. Then she flew over to a trowel, picked it up in her mouth, scooped up coal, poured the coal in a furnace, and then the train started slowly moving. The wheels started out slow, but gradually sped up. Ditzy grabbed the speed lever thing (I'm sorry. I'm not a train mechanic.) and the train started going down the track and heading to the outskirts of Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi's Perspective:<strong>

We all suddenly woke up when Celestia announced that she heard a train whistle. Celestia and Luna started running, Twilight scooped me up from under to where is was apparently riding her, and the princesses sprinted down the tunnel. Hopefully to an exit.

"Come on. The exit is very close." Celestia yelled back to us.

Once she stopped at a dead end. She started stomping angrily.

"No. No. No!" She stops and sighs. "I'm sorry everyone. The exit's blocked."

Suddenly, the walls begin to explode and Changelings begin flying everywhere. All I can hear is the buzzing of their wings, and I feel a few knocking everyone back and forth. I'm flung off of Twilight, knocked out of the swarm of Changelings. I can barely hear them call for help, until shreiks of terror flow from the mess. Twilight's scream. I head back in there,grab Twilight, and jump back out. Once we're both on the ground, both Luna and Celestia are being picked up and start floating away in a sphere of Changelings. I help Tiwlight on her hooves when we hear a large set of footsteps on the ground above us. Twilight starts trembling in fear and sweating, while I satre at the opening, prepared for what's coming to possibly kill both of us. And what I saw was absolutely terrifying. A dark mare as tall as Celestia, with holes in her feet, wings, tail, and horn. She was a dark black with teal-ish mane and tail. Insect wings, a blue-green saddle looking thing, a small, black crown, fangs, and giant green eyes.

"Queen Chrysalis

"I have returned, Twilight. And this time, I haven't come to absorb all the love from Equestria. No. I've just come to capture all the pathetic ponies, kill you personally, and soon, Changelings will rule Equestria."

"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "I'm sure you will."

"And who are you, you little fool?" She stops and examins my face. "Ah. I know you." She nearly laughs. You're Luna's little one. Now your name? What was it again?" She looks at me again. "Ah yes. Yoshi!"

I gulped in fear.

"So. You actually made it back." She mocks me. "How cute. However, it seems you're in the wrong dimension. But no worries, I send you back," She starts laughing evilly, "I'll send you back in one piece."

Queen Chrysalis formed a dark portal, similar to Bowser's, under my feet. I fall slightly, but grab onto the ground where the portal was formed. The Queen looks down at me, lifts her front hoof, and stomps onto my fingers. I scream in pain, letting go of the platform, and the last thing I heard before the portal closed up, was Twilight shrieking,

"YOSHI!"

The portal closed above, and after a few seconds of falling, I landed into a river. I washed up on shore and when I got up, I faced a brick wall. I started climbing it, using my tongue as climbing gear, again, and when I nearly reached the top, I heard a familiar voice.

"Faster, slaves. The new, better, more Bowser-ish Mushroom Kingdom isn't gonna build itself."

Bowser. I can't just stop. I reached the top of the wall, looked over, and I felt my anger reach my head. I saw the worst possible thing. Woods were being chopped down. Buildings being build over the areas. Bowser based statues everywhere. He's overseeing them with a surveillance system watching just the slaves below. Worst of all, the slaves. They weren't Koopas. They were just what Luna told me. They were Yoshis. I could only watch the agony. One little Yoshi kid carrying a heavy box tripped over, a Koopa Troopa wielding a whip walked over to him, and started lashing the little thing. I had to help now. I climbed over the wall, ever so quietly, crept up near the Koopa, and while hiding, I picked up a big rock, threw it at the Koopa, and it hit him right in the head. He quickly turned around, and when he saw me, I gave him what he deserves, a good ol' punch in the face. The Koopa fell over, landed at a sign, knocking the sign over, causing a commotion. When the other Koopas and were distracted, I ran toward the castle. Once I reached the stairs that led to the entry, two securit cameras focused to me. I picked up a rock, threw it right at one of them. Picked up the rock with my tongue, swung it around like a lasso, let go of th rock, hitting the other. Both cameras were down. I wemt in and ran toward's Bowser's throne room. When I entered, I was greeted by his voice.

"Yoshi. I thought I felt your presence. How did you escape Equestria?"

"Doesn't matter how I left Equestria. What matters is you're destroying the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Destroying it? Never!" He scoffed, "I'm just making it better."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"What was that?" Bowser leaned closer to me. "Is that any way to speak to your King?"

"The only time you're gonna be king is the time Peach gives you her land. Seeing as she's in a cage, it would be rather unlikely."

"Silence. You, your mouth is much bigger than your nose. Perhaps I should fix that."

What he did next was so vile, so heartless, so devious, more devious than when I kissed Twilight while she was completely unaware, I'll never forget it. He waved his "DSEPA" into the air, aimed it at me, and he dissolved my own mouth right off my face. I could tell you hox badly it hurt. But then, again, I couldn't!

"That's better. Now you won't be able to argue with your ruler."

All I could do was roll my eyes.

"I think you're needed somewhere else." He snapped his fingers and two Koopas grabbed my arms. "Take him to the dungeon."

Then these two bozos nodded, walked out of the room, and I started being led to said dungeon.

When we got there, the guards threw me in, locked the door behind me, and started walking away, laughing. I knew now, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't call for help. I was trapped. Away from all my friends. Mario, Luigi, Princess Celestia, Luna, and Twilight. A tear slowly dripped down my face. All I could do was to stay here. And wait for death to make something out of me.


	9. An Old Prophecy

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 9**: **An Old Prophecy

**Twilight Sparkle's Perspective:**

I had to watch in terror when Yoshi fell into the portal back to the Mushroom Kingdom. When I look back at Queen Chrysalis, she only said,

"Oh, don't be sad. With him gone, the prophecy won't be fulfilled."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes. Are you saying you don't know about the prophecy?"

I don't remember anyone say anything about a prophecy. If so, I would remember. Instead, I'm stuck with terrible memory of what's become of Equestria. Queen Chrysalis has captured Princess Celestia and Luna. Yoshi is probably facing death as I stand here, with tears in my eyes.

"Anyway. Time to go to the Castle of the Changelings."

Queen Chrysalis picked me up with her magic, immobilizing me. She started flying upward and heading towards Ponyville. When I looked down at the city, I saw empty streets, trash and debris, holes in the ground where Changelings emerged, and an empty train station. Empty... I remember there being a train there. And Princess Celestia said she woke up to the sound of a train whistle. Someone else is here.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario's Perspective:<strong>

In the blink of an eye, a giant, dark Changeling looking alicorn, flew over our heads.

"Who was that?"

"Well," Applejack said, "It's that no good varmint, Queen Chrysalis."

Queen Chrysails. So that's her. She's rather creepy.

"So, this is going to the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes," Ditzy Doo nodded. "It may be a while, but I guarantee, it's where we're headed."

Just before us, I spotted a fork in the road. On the path to the right leads to a faraway desert. The other, to the mountains.

"Is the Crystal Empire in the Mounains or in the desert?"

"What kinda question is that?" Applebloom asked. "Neither. It's OVER the mountains."

"Great," I muttered. The fork leads to the right. I grabbed a shovel from the furnace of coal, held it tightly. Once I poked my head outside, my hat flew off my head. I didn't care at this moment. I held the shovel outside the train, and the lever that turns the tracks was approaching. It was now or never. Once the lever reached closer and closer, I felt sweat drip down my head. The lever approached and I smacked it on impact. The tracks turned to the left at the last second, and we were going to the mountains. I pulled the shovel back into the train and once I let go, I felt the worst pain in my jaw. I turned around and I heard a lot of ponies murmuring. I turned around, and they were all looking at me. Rarity walked closer and asked,

"Did you just hit the lever with the shovel?"

I nodded.

"That," Rainbow Dash stopped. "That was awesome."

I smiled, having never heard her call anything other than herself awesome.

"Oh." Rainbow Dash walked off. "I found this flying in the wind." It was my hat. "I caught it before it landed on the ground. Think you can use it?" She picked it up off a table and placed it on my head. When she tugged it up so I can see under the visor, she smiled. "I really think what you did was" she sighs, "that was more than awesome. It was amazing." Rainbow Dash walked away into the other room, and everyone else looked back at me.

"Wow," Fluttershy whispered. "I have never seen that side of Rainbow Dash before. I'll bet she likes you."

"You think she likes me? How?"

"I saw it in her eyes when she looked at you I'm a girl. I-" Fluttershy giggled, "I know what love looks like." She began to walk after Rainbow Dash. All the others stayed quiet, until Spike said,

"So. Rainbow Dash. Normally, it's hard for her to fall for somebody. You, my friend, are one lucky stallion."

"That's right." Rarity smiled, looking at Spike. "And you, my friend, are one lucky dragon." She kissed his cheek, his head turned red, and he fell to the ground, fainted.

"Um, Mario," Scootaloo said, "you might want to looks at this."

I turned around to see what was wrong, and I saw Changelings flying toward the train. Immediately, I started yelling,

"Take cover. Hide. Stay out of sight in any way. The Changelings are returning."

When I saw the Changelings' they started spitting out out a dark green goo. Then it all came to me. That's the same sludge that Bowser used to blow up Peach's Castle. He must've used Changeling DNA to harness the sludge. Or, he's using Changelings to attack alongside him.

"Watch out for their spit. That stuff is explosive." Luigi yelled.

Goo started flying onto the outside of the train. I felt each explosion right behind the walls. Almost everyone ran into a room at the back of the train with no windows. When Luigi and I reached it, the whole train stopped. Changelings flew everywhere outside it. Everyone started locking the doors, as hope that they won't break in. One Changeling did however. He didn't harm any one of us, yet. Instead he walked up to the engine room and started the train again. Then he walked over to where the others were. They closed the door so he won't get in. He didn't try to get in. He simply pulled out a bolt that attached the room they were in to the room we were in. That part of the train stopped on the track, while me and Luigi kept going. The Changeling then flew out of the car and left us alone. They started tearing away the layers of the back of the train, to get to the others. We had no choice but to watch the terror while we kept moving to the Crystal Empire. But now I wonder, why didn't they attack me or Luigi?

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Sparkle's Perspective:<strong>

Queen Chrysalis flew me toward the Crystal Empire without a word. When the Crystal Castle came into view, it was an abomination. The Castle had dark purple sludge all over it. It was like a Changeling's spider web. I was disgusted at the look of it. She led me to a room at the top of the castle and pulled out a book, labeled The Ancient Prophecies of Equestria. She opened it up to a certain page.

"There." She looks at me. "Come here."

I hesitate to, since she wants to kill me. But I looked anyway.

Queen Chrysalis read it to me, "After the fourth princess of Equestria is crowned, a portal of the Kingdom of Mushrooms will open, and three knights come out of the portal. Two of them, brothers. One of them , the dinosaur of the Kingdom. A Yoshi. It says that the Yoshi will fall in love with the princess and the love they feel for each other will combine both their dimensions into one super-dimension." She stops reading it. "Seeing as half of what's happened, the prophecy might be fulfilled. But I won't let that happen. It's the reason I sent him into the hellish Mushroom Kingdom, and plan to kill you in front of all the ponies my Changelings have captured." She created two more Changelings from her horn. These two were bigger, stronger, and more terrifying.

"Oh, Claudius. Morton. Maybe you can escort our guest to her room, where she'll be staying." And so these two guards dragged me into a dark bedroom, with shackles in the middle of the room. They chained me to the ground, covered my mouth with a blindfold, chanted something in Changeling language, making the whole room immune to any form of my magic. Then they left the room. Leaving me to a certain death. I'm afraid to even think that Queen Chrysalis has won all of Equestria. I begin to worry Yoshi won't come back. I begin to worry for everypony in Equestria. I begin to feel the end of the world deep inside. It's something I cannot escape.


	10. Among Darker Truths

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 10: Access Denied

**Yoshi's Perspective:**

I lay in Bowser's dungeon. Unable to move. Unable to speak. Until two Koopa guards pick me up aggressively and dragged me out of the cell. Once I got up and out, I was prodded back and forth by their spears, until I was led into a courtyard of Bowser's Castle. It was crowded with everyone. All the guards. All the slaves. Bowser sitting on a grand throne. And I wasn't prepared for what was in the center of the courtyard. A scaffold that held the device that would lead to my own death. A guillotine.

"Welcome!" Bowser's voice echoed throughout the courtyard. "Welcome. Tonight, this is a special night. You all worship me, your King. Save for this foolish Yoshi before you all. Tonight you will see what happens if you dare to rebel against your ruler. Me."

The guards pulled me up the scaffold, the executioner slowly lifted up the blade that will be used to sever my head from the rest of my body. I must do one brave thing to save my skin. I turn to a guard, kick him in the stomach, knocking him off of the scaffold. The other tries to grab me, but I turn to him, and with my hands tied up in a rope, punched him in the face, knocking him also off the edge. I jump into the crowd, to a guard with a spear. The ropes snag onto the tip of the spear, breaking off. I hear Bowser yell,

"He's loose! After him. Now!"

I start running through the crowd, shoving people out of my way. When I reached the wall of the courtyard, I turn to see the guards charging to me. I begin to climb the wall, hopefully to my freedom. The guards try shooting me with crossbows, but, yeah. Their aim is that bad. One of them almost hits me in the shoulder, but I successfully dodged. I had to keep climbing. When I reached the top, I knew I made it. But I still had to run. When I started running across the roofs, a portal in front of me opened. I had no choice, but to jump through. The portal closed behind me, and when I looked up, a bunch of Changelings were staring at me. Just perfect...

* * *

><p><strong>Mario's<strong> **Perspective: **

I have been waiting for the train to reach the Crystal Empire but it seemed like forever. Luigi and Fluttershy were both asleep, and laying by each other. Rainbow Dash just laid in the ground looking up at the sky. I try to start up a conversation,

I sigh, "Seems like forever we've been on this train. Right?"

"Yeah," she mumbles. " I thought we could all save Equestria. We just lost twelve team members. Just the four of us now." She stops and is silent, until yelling, "Why does Queen Chrysalis ruin everything?! She can't just come in here, and capture ponies for the fun of it." Tears sprang in her eyes. "These are innocent ponies. These are my friends. What does she want with them? What does she want besides world domination that she could use us for?"

"Slaves," I mutter. "She's gonna use us as slaves."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I started, " my Kingdom was under attack by the hands of Bowser. He destroyed Peach's Castle using explosive green slime. Similar to the Changeling's slime. I'm sure he is in cahoots with Queen Chrysalis. He used this staff labeled the "DSEPA" and with it, he cast a portal into this world. And for all I know, he's obliterating the Mushroom Kingdom as we speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi's Perspective<strong>**:**

I was immediately taken into a dark room with shackles. They strapped me in the center of the room and when I looked up I couldn't believe it. Twilight was in here too. She mumbled under a blindfold across her mouth but it sounded like, "Yoshi! You're alive."

With the hand closest to her, I tug the blindfold off her head and it hung under her chin.

"I can't believe it. You're back. And still alive." She started laughing and crying tears of joy. "Now the prophecy will be fulfilled-" She stops and blushes a lot.

I couldn't speak without a mouth. I decided to get on my knees, reach for an axe on the ground, and split Twilight's shackles.

"Thank you. I'm sure it was the shackles that prevented my magic. And maybe this room. Don't worry. I'll help you in return." She tried using magic, and sure enough it worked. She recreated the mouth on my face.

I gasp for air, because it's hard to breath with just nostrils, and said to her,

"Thanks Twilight. Bowser took my mouth off to prevent me from speaking." I looked around at where we were then looked back at her. "We should get out of here."

"I agree." She magically destroyed the shackles and we ran out of the room. The hallway was empty, but I felt something with us. We continued down the hall until we reached a room with nothing but technology on all the walls. Computer screens, buttons and switches, and control panels. We snuck in behind a Changeling and I smacked it on the head with a candlestick. He crumpled to the ground and we ran over to the control panel.

"Well that was easy," Twilight smiled.

There were security cameras watching all of the Crystal Empire. We tried to shut down the whole system but everything was written in Changeling. I hit one button to try closing the security program, but in red caps, the screen wrote "ACCESS DENIED." I tried again. "ACCESS DENIED." Again. "ACCESS DENIED". Every button on the keyboard made that appear on the screen. So I snuck behind the whole computer and started pulling all the plugs in the walls. Eventually the whole room went down in darkness. We ran out of the room to escape, when I only just remembered. I had smuggled some of Mario's Star Chips in my shoe. I pulled them out, crafted a Launch Star, aimed it out a window, held on to Twilight, and we flew out the window, away from the Crystal Empire. Twilight looked at me and sighed,

"There is an ancient prophecy stating that years after the division of the Mushroom Kingdom and Equestria, three knights would enter Equestria. One of them was a Yoshi."

"Weird," I said. "These knights might've been me, Mario, and Luigi."

"There's more than that. When the fourth princess of Equestria is crowned, she will meet the Yoshi."

"Well, that happened too." I was curious of this prophecy that Twilight was talking about.

"It also said- Said that-" She sighs and mumbles, "the two of them fell in love with each other."

"What?" I look at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Their love forged their two worlds together again, and they would be together always." She started tearing up. "This might be the only way to save both our dimensions."

Now, while flying through the air towards Ponyville, I see it now, I'm stuck with the thought that me and Twilight will have something for each other. It's pretty obvious already, but now just that will have to save our worlds.


	11. Return to the Crystal Empire

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 11: Return of the PCC

** Spike's Perspective:**

It was unlike anything I've seen before. Rows of caged ponies along the walls. Queen Chrysalis has really been trying to rule Equestria. When she's done taking control, she might use us all as slaves. Or worse, we'll all be transformed into Changelings. I don't struggle against the cuffs holding me in the cage. My hands and feet literally slip out and I started looking for the others who were nabbed on the train.

"Hey Spike," a voice called. "Up here."

I followed the voice until I reached the cage they were in. I saw her. Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie. Have you seen the others?"

I push the buttons on her cuffs, releasing her,

"Yeah. I think they're all around here. They must be close by."

I started climbing the cages more until I spotted Snails. I press the buttons on the cuffs holding Snails.

"Thanks Spike. Come on. We should free the others. Split up."

I took the higher path and freed the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I look down and see Pinkie release Applejack and Trixie in two lower cages. Snails with Big Mac and Rarity. Suddenly this sparks in my stomach. I should've gotten to her first. But I can't have a grudge against Snails. We're all trying to live. I look back at Pinkie Pie and she released Derp- I mean, Ditzy Doo. Snails' squeal in excitement almost made me slip and lose my grip on the platform when I hear him yell,

"Oh Snips. You're alright."

I help the others to climb downward when Trixie magically summons a series of staircases and bridges so we could all join up.

"Oh Great and Powerful Trixie. You never told me you could create stairs." Snips said.

"Um, weren't you there?"

"Oh yeah." Snips chuckled. "Forgot."

"Ditzy, do you see that control panel over there?" I pointed to a desk covered in buttons and screens.

"Yes."

"Fly down and find a release button for the cages."

"Oh in." Ditzy flew down to the control panel and started searching the buttons for a "Release."

I watched to see if all the cages opened, and sure enough, they did.

"Perfect," Rarity calls to all the pegasi, "Those with wings, help the other ponies down."

All the pegasi started flying rapidly to each cage, grabbing a pony, and getting them down. I looked at Rarity and smiled, "That was genius. Getting all the pegasi to help the others."

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey. I'm no genius. To fashion and beauty, yes,"

"Yeah. Beauty," I mumbled.

"You started breaking everypony free. You started this jailbreak. I'm being honest with you," she picked me up on her back, "You're the leader of this pack. We all have to sail the ship as its captain commands."

I realized that Rarity was right. I did cause all the ponies here to get loose. Suddenly, doors at the bottom of the chamber opened, Changelings charged in, and Rarity squealed,

"What next, Spike?"

I huffed up my chest, and let out a loud, "CHARGE!" and before I knew it, all the ponies did do what I said. They started charging at the Changelings. It was a massive brawl. I tried hard to see what was happening. All I saw was hooves citing each other hard. Applejack and Big Mac kicking them like they were trees. Cutie Mark Crusaders stomping on and ramming into other Changelings. When Applebloom hoofed one right in the jaw, it coughed out blood onto her flank. She turned to the others.

"I really hope this isn't how everypony gets their cutie marks."

"Uh sis, that ain't a cutie mark." Applejack chuckled, "That there Changeling done cough blood on you."

Applebloom's eyes widened. She looked at her flank, and let out a big, "Eeeewwwww!"

Applejack started laughing and punched a Changeling coming her way. When it fell, it crushed Sweetie Belle's tail. All she could do was scream a very shrill cry. Rarity immediately knew who was screaming. Her face turned red and her mane became flames.

"Which one of you putrid beasts touched my Sweetie Belle?"It was so loud, the Changelings started exploding. Surprisingly enough, when they exploded, one by one, there wasn't a bunch of internal organs. There was confetti everywhere. Pinkie Pie jumped in the air.

"Confetti!" She started rolling around in it. "It IS a party." She started laughing loudly, she blew up the last Changeling.

"Well, that was disgusting. Rarity looked at the cages, " There are still ponies that need help. Fly up to them. Unicorns, follow me." She began leading the unicorns to the entrances, they blocked up the hallways and when Changelings came, they used magic to blast them if they ever came close. I turned to see the rest of the chamber. All the ponies are free, few Changelings left in the halls.

I yelled, "Everyone get out of the building. Go! Go! Go!" Everypony fled the building immediately and eventually no one was in there. "Ditzy. I need you to find the self-destruct button on the panel. When you find it. Quickly fly out with us. When we see her fly back, we run as far away from here as we can." Ditzy Doo flew in, scanned the panel, pushed a button, flew out, and everpony started running. The building began exploding behind us, however nopony saw it. We only heard it. Cool guys don't look at explosions.

When we got a fair distance away, a random streak of green and light purple flew toward Ponyville . I couldn't tell if it was good or not, so we divided up the teams.

"Appkejack. Applebloom. Big Mac. Scootaloo. Ditzy Doo. Pinkie Pie. And you." I pointed to another unicorn, who I almost don't see around. She had a mint coat, a light grayish-cyan mane and tail, and a lyre as her cutie mark. "Who are you, exactly?"

She said, "My name is Lyra Heartstrings."

"Good. Lyra, you will go with those ponies to Ponyville." I pointed at Applejack and who's with her. " Examine the area. Find out what that green and purple streak in the sky was." Lyra nodded, and the group walked away.

So I was sending seven ponies into Ponyville to, who knows what awaits, while we are trying to fight Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings for Equestria. I heard the great leaders had to make sacrifices to prevail. I look at the ponies.

"We should head for the Crystal Empire. I don't know how long the journey will be, as we don't have a train, but if the Crystal Empire is safe from Queen Chrysalis, then we should head there. Any questions?" I stopped and looked. Not a good in the air. "Good." I turn back to the road to the Crystal Empire. "Then it's the Crystal-"

I look at a massive mess of dark purple sludge where the Crystal Castle was. It was a Changeling disaster. "New plan!" I turn back to the others. "We don't go to the Empire. It's the capitol of Changeling nation. We go to Ponyville. With the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Mario's Pespective:<strong>

The train had finally stopped at the Crystal Empire. We knew what a mess it had become. It had "Changeling Territory" written all over it.

"Now what?" Luigi asked.

"We're sneaking in. We got to stop Queen Chrysalis."

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "This is going to be awesome. Count me in."

Luigi shrugged, "I never do leave my brother to fight for our dimension back home. Who says I'll do it here. I'm in."

Everyone looked at Fluttershy. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't think we should be doing this. I don't want us to get in trouble."

Luigi walked toward her, "Don't worry so much. We're going to be just fine. Do you trust me?"

"Oh, Luigi. I- I-" Fluttershy stammered.

He said it more clearly to her, "We are going to be just fine. Do you trust me?"

She stopped for a moment, then answered, "Yes."

He smiled at her answer, and she looked at him and smiled.

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat. "We're going in now."

Luigi tried to comfort Fluttershy, "If you're going to be scared, just stand close to me. Okay?"

"Okay." Fluttershy blushed.

Rainbow Dash held my hooves, told me to hold on, and she flew to an open window high above the front doors. I looked down, and slowly, Fluttershy flew up with us.

"Wait. Where is Luigi?"

"Oh. He told me to go up. And that he will find a way up." I looked for him. He was scaling the walls of the Castle. I look at Dash.

"Can you help him please?"

She flew down to get Luigi and Fluttershy told me,

"I think your brother likes me." She blushed and giggled when she said it.

I looked at her, "I can tell. He does. I see that you like him."

"Yeah-" She stopped and turned away. "Well, maybe, a- a little."

"Sure. I know what love looks like."

She pushes me with her hoof, "You're funny, Mario."

Rainbow Dash came up with Luigi and set him down, in the room. He got up and looked at Fluttershy, chuckling, "I guess I needed some help."

She giggled and covered her mouth.

Rainbow Dash walked to the canter of the room. "I think this is yours, Mario."

And it was. I knew something was up. In the center of the room was a Launch Star. Aiming out the window toward Ponyville. Only Yoshi could have been here. He's the only one from the Mushroom Kingdom who's, apparently, been here before. And he escaped to Ponyville.

"It's a Launch Star. From the Mushroom Kingdom. My friend Yoshi was here."

"How can you tell if it really was him?" Fluttershy asked.

"He dropped something valuable." I picked up one of his mandarin shoes with the yellow soles. "This is his."

"What do we do?" Luigi asked me, taking the shoe from me.

"Split up. Me and Dash will stay here and look around. You and Fluttershy will take this to Ponyville."

"Alright." Luigi stood in the center of the Launch Star, spun in a circle, and blasted off to Ponyville. Fluttershy went in the Launch Star after him. Must be faster than flying.

Dash walked to the door to check if the coast was clear. Sure enough, the hall was empty. I went after her and found a dark room. I walked in, turned the lights on, and there were massive screens, all off. I went to check what was wrong. I plugged the screens in, turned the control panel on, and a bunch of security cameras turned on. All of Equestria was under surveillance. We checked a few Ponyville cameras until I laid eyes on two figures. It was on the one static camera that flickers on and off. A light purple alicorn next to a green and white dinosaur.

"Is that Yoshi?" Rainbow Dash asked, pointing at the figure.

"Yes. That's him."

Suddenly the camera turned off entirely and footsteps entered the room. Me and Dash took cover, hiding behind surveillance machines or under a counter. Then I heard voices.

"Yoshi and Twilight have escaped to Ponyville. Morton, send Changelings after them."

"Yes, Queen Chrysalis." answered, followed by footsteps.

"Go with him, Claudius. To Ponyville. Find them, bring them to me. I want to kill them personally. And in front of my old rival, King Bowser."

The footsteps disappeared and I stayed hiding. Thinking about Yoshi. I don't want to see him die in front of everyone. I looked at Dash, and she started worrying too.

She whispered, "We have to save Yoshi and Twilight."

A lot voice entered the room, "I KNEW SOMEBODY WAS HERE!"

The desk hiding Dash flew into the wall, then the screen I was behind hit the wall. We were spotted by a hideous figure.

"Rainbow Dash. Mario. Welcome to the Crystal Empire. I am your ruler. Queen Chrysalis. I'm sorry to tell you but you have trespassed into the castle. And the penalty for trespassing is death." With a magic force field, she locked me and Dash in the room, except she can leave the room. We were trapped in the security room. Suddenly Rainbow Dash was starting to tear up.

I don't to die, Mario. Not like this." She moved closer to me and laid down next to me. She looked at me. "I never thought it would end like thus. Now we wait for death to get us."

All I could do was look at her, laying beside me. She looked back at me, wiped tears off her face, and smiled.

"I know you feel something for me. I can see it."

I stopped, and looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

She giggled and then kissed me on the cheek. Once she pulled away, her cheeks turned red.

I chuckled and said, "I know you feel something for me. I can see it."

She turned away, laid her head on the floor, and mumbled, "Yeah. Okay. So what if I do? We're going to die. I had to tell you at some point."

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry Dash. I got us into this."

"Yeah. It's okay." She laid back at me. "As long as I'm with you - Err- I mean-"

I laughed. "Really?"

She groaned, as if she had no choice, and kissed me, this time not on the cheek. On the mouth. She stopped after a moment, and told me.

"I had to do that." She walks away and sits on the other side of the room. Then she looked back at me. "At least once."

And I just sat there. In a room with Dash. Thinking about multiple things at once. Yoshi and Twilight escaped in Ponyville. Luigi and Fluttershy gone after them. Two Changelings named Morton and Claudius going to retrieve the other four. This may be the end. I can do nothing but lay here, putting my faith in my brother.


	12. A Few Broken Hearts

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 12: We Are Not Alone

**Yoshi's Perspective:**

When I landed onto the ground into Ponyville, I was creeped out. The streets were empty. Holes in the ground in which Changelings escaped. And on the ground, in front of us, a gray, dusty cape. We walked over to it, and when I picked it up, I heard a door down the street creak open. A low mutter came from behind,

"Leave us alone, you green, big-nosed, incompetent fool. You're leading Queen Chrysalis to her demonic rule."

Twilight looked at the door, picked up the cape, and walked slowly towards it. "I know that voice."

approached the door with a slight knock, and the door swung open. Twilight walked in, I followed, and we saw a zebra, with big gold earrings, and gold coils on her neck and leg.

Twilight sighed, "Don't worry, Yoshi. It's just Zecora."

She started to cough, "At last I have found you, young Princess Twilight. Might I just give you a Ponyville highlight?"

"Of course. But first, I want you to meet my friend. Yoshi."

I nervously spoke to the zebra, "I have come from The the Mushroom Kingdom. To-"

"You say you have come from the Kingdom of Mushrooms? Then Zecora was right, Equestria is doomed."

"No. No. Zecora. We're saved. He and his friends came to save us."

"Save us, you say, but Twilight, why don't you see? The only way now is to fill the prophecy."

Twilight immediately stops, looks at me, and blushes. She cleared her throat and responds with, "That won't do anything. I know what you say by a and half of it happened, but I cannot fall in love with him. That won't save our worlds."

Zecora walked over to a counter to an open book. "Now, why don't you believe what I have seen? I saw the future, you two were meant to be."

Twilight looked back at me. "How? How Zecora? We have almost nothing in common."

"Ah, denial, it has struck you once more." She led Twilight to the book and showed her what was on the pages. "Here me, this is what you cannot ignore."

I walked over to the book and saw what looked like two figures. Two figures that represent me and Twilight. And behind them, Equestria and the Mushroom Kingdom joined together.

"This is the truth, now don't you see, Yoshi?" Zecora looked at me. "Your love is the one thing to set us free."

Suddenly I'm stuck with the thought that me and Twilight have to fall in love with each other to save the Mushroom Kingdom and Equestria.

"Is all of Equestria in on this?" I asked. "Who wrote this?" Trying to change the topic.

"Princess Celestia, a few hundred years ago." Zecora told us to stay and listen to her. "Celestia's story is the one you need to know."

"How she has eternal life." Twilight looked at me. "Equestria has more secrets than you can handle."

So Changelings are destroying Equestria, there's a four hundred year old love story, and now the Princess of Equestria has everlasting life. I don't think I'm prepared for what's next.

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi's Perspective:<strong>

Everything has changed since I last saw Ponyville. The streets covered in craters. Buildings demolished. Fluttershy walks closer to me.

"We should be careful. I don't like the looks of this."

I don't either. But I have to find Yoshi. Mario and I know he came here via Launch Star. We just have to find him. Hopefully quickly.

"You're right. This place is awful. Stay with me. Don't touch anything. Don't split up. We just need to find Yoshi and his allies, whoever's with him, and we need to get out of here."

Fluttershy nodded and we began walking the empty streets of Ponyville. All that could be heard was the wind whistling through the air. Until I came upon one house where I put my ear at the window and I heard voices. But most importantly, I heard Yoshi.

"How is it even possible to gain eternal life? I get that unusual things happen here but, think about it, you're telling me that there is a pond, in the Everfree Forest, that if you drink its water, you'll live forever. And only she and her sister found it."

I'm not sure what he means, but I do know that he is in there, and somewhere in a forest, there is a pond that grants eternal life. I hesitated before reaching the doorknob, but when I opened the door, everyone turned to me.

"Luigi?" Yoshi walked up to me. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I'm a pony. Now, I-"

"Why did you become a pony? And how? Last I saw you, you were a regular human, same as Mario."

After he said that, I looked at Fluttershy. Tears began forming.

"You. You're not a pony?"

I couldn't hide it anymore. I had to come clean. "No Fluttershy. I'm not. I'm sorry I never told you. I thought that-"

"You thought it would hurt me if you did." She started weeping. "And it hurt a lot." Fluttershy ran to the door, flapped her wings, and flew off.

"Fluttershy! What are you-" I stopped, knowing she wouldn't listen to me. I looked at the ground solemnly. I had broken her heart.

"Luigi? What's going on? Who was- Was that- Did she-" Yoshi tripped on his words. "I bet she liked you." He chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat. "Uh- wow- I'm sorry I ruined it for you and that girl."

"It's okay, Yoshi." I walked to the door. "That's not the first thing you ruined for me." I bolted out the door, not caring about Yoshi's calls for me to come back. At this point, I don't care how he acts. He ruined my chances of being with Fluttershy. I was still running through Ponyville when I hear a voice call,

"Luigi. Are you okay?"

I turned and saw all the ponies who were captured by the Changelings. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, etc.

"Oh. Hey guys." I mumbled, kicking the dirt with my hoof. "How did you escape?"

"Well," Spike started, "it wasn't easy. But what happened to you? I never seen you this upset."

Rarity walked up to me. "You don't look to well. Don't worry. We're all here to help you."

"It's just- Yoshi. He- I saw him. He"

"Yoshi? You saw him?" A voice above my head asked. Two alicorns flying in the air. When they flew down, they looked at me.

Applebloom gasped, "It's them princesses of Canterlot. Celestia and Luna."

One walked up to me. "Is it true? You saw Yoshi?"

I nodded.

"Oh Celestia. He's alive." She looked at me. "He is alive, right?"

"Yes. He is."

"And Twilight?" Celestia walked close to me.

"Purple alicorn, right?"

"That's her."

"Yeah. They're in Ponyville. Hiding from Changelings."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Applejack started running. "Let's get to em. If dem lovebirds of the prophecy are alright, then Equestria is saved."

Everyone started running to Ponyville with cheers of excitement, leaving me behind. But I don't care anymore. Without Fluttershy, I don't need any allies at this time. So I turned my back to Ponyville and began walking off. I wonder now, how's Mario? And that pegasus, Rainbow Dash? I hope they're okay.


	13. Stabbing Pains

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 13: Stabbing Pains

**Yoshi's Perspective:**

I can't believe Luigi just stormed off like that. I guess he really had something for Fluttershy and I messed it up. I hope he can forgive, and not end up all sour like he normally does. I looked back at Twilight for an explanation, and she just shrugged.

"Twilight, the book, you might want to look at this." Zecora beckoned to her. "This crucial detail might be quite hard to miss."

Suddenly I wondered, if Zecora only spoke in that rhyming voice of hers.

"What is it, Zecora?" Twilight asked the zebra.

"This is a warning, for the both of you." She looked back at me. "Queen Chrysalis will try to kill you two."

"Well, we know that. Wait, is she trying to prevent us from saving our dimensions?" Twilight stopped and scoffed. "If that is in any way possible."

"Everyone believes it, Twilight." I sighed. "We have to."

Just then, an endless round of galloping and stomping ran throughout Ponyville. Twilight walked to a tinted window to take a look and said,

"It's everypony. But how? They were captured by Changelings."

"This I have to see." Zecora got up and walked to the window. "How are they all free?"

I went to look as well, when Twilight walked to the door to open it. The second it creaked, everyone stopped and faced the door.

"Greetings everypony. I have come back from Canterlot to-"

"Twilight!" An excited little dragon ran to her to hug her.

"Hello, Spike."

He looked to me and stared. Then he asked, "You're Yoshi, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then we are saved."

Twilight muttered, "Yes. The so called "hero" to sweep me off my hooves." She looked at the ground and kicked the dust away.

Everyone looked at me when Twilight spoke. I heard the crowd murmur things like, "That's the savior of Equestria?" and "Twilight falls in love with that?" or "It's a Yoshi."

I walked out to everyone, "Yes. I am the Yoshi from the old . I know the book said that Twilight and I fall in love with each other and that force of love is to melt the gap between th Mushroom Kingdom and Equestria."

Suddenly a portal formed behind the group and Koopa soldiers ran through the crowd to me and Twilight. I couldn't help but to fight them off. When they stopped, surrounding me and Twilight with their spears pointing at us, he came. The worst one of them all. The king of Koopas, himself. Bowser.

"Ah. It is true, and beautiful. Our lovers of the prophecy. Surely they can save our worlds. But now, it's a little late for that. Your "Mushroom Kingdom is under my control. Thanks to my DSEPA."

That scepter. It's what started all this. I thought that destroying it will save our worlds. Now I know I was wrong. The answer was Twilight. He waved his scepter into the air, aimed it at the crowd of ponies, and trapped them all in an indesrtuctible buuble, like Celestia's. And now we realized what caused Celestia's barrier in Canterlot to break. He had been stealing her power.

"Now. As for you two. Yoshi." He looked at me. "How many times do I have to kill you?" He summoned a lightning bolt from his DSEPA and it struck me in the shoulder. I couldn't resist this stabbing pain. Eletrical energy surging through my arm and chest. When it disappeared, I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Sparkle's Perspective:<strong>

Yoshi fell to the ground immediately when the lightning bolt left his shoulder. Was this it? Was he dead? No response. I looked at Bowser, leaving a tear in my eye.

"Ah. So it's true. You and him were meant to be." With his claws, he stroked the side of my face, picking up the tear. He looked back at me. "You. No matter how many times you denied it, you do. You feel for him."

I glared at him, but he only said,

"Now. Twilight. I know you feel greatly for him." He chuckled. "Tears do not lie." Bowser faced all the imprisoned ponies. "The prophecy is true. However, thanks to me, I had to end it. The feelings your Princess Twilight has for Yoshi," he points at his body, still on the ground. Blood pouring out his shoulder. "Is too dangerous. I had to kill him before all of you as a form of rescue. These two are too dangerous with their emotions."

"Dangerous?" Applejack scoffed. "How is the feeling of love dangerous? The only thing dangerous here is you and that stick."

Bowser snarled, "Oh, shut up, Farmer. You've no authority to judge my staff." He turned back to me. As for you." His staff begins vibrating. "You won't be needing those wretched things anymore."

I could only watch as he freezes me in place, aims the staff at me, and a great surge swirls around me. I had to just feel the immense pain when my wings and horn start disintegrating. When the surge vanished, I became able to move, and when I looked behind me, my wings were gone. I looked up and there was no horn. I was just a regular pony.

"I conquered my Kingdom. Now I'll take it's second half. And none of you can stop me." He opened a hole in the bubble that captured the others, immobilized me again, and threw me in with them.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a world-dominating appointment to keep." He created a large purple star-shaped obect, resembling Yoshi's Launch Star, and he blasted to the Crystal Empire.

Applejack began yelling, "Why that son of a-"

"Please don't AJ. We can't do anything about Equestria now." I layed on the ground, hopelessly. I looked at Yoshi again. He lay in a pool of blood. Suddenly I saw someone dragging it into the house. A white head with a black muzzle. A gold ring around the ear. Zecora. So she had been hiding in there the whole time. Genius. She picked up his body, and they slowly disappeared into the darkness of the room.

"Hey, Twilight." Spike sat down next to me. "Can you move now?"

"Yeah. The barrier got rid of his immobilizing power. But what does it matter?"

"I think Zecora might be able to fix your boyfriend up." He smiled. "She is a witch-doctor. Doctor."

I looked back at the doorway Yoshi's blood puddle remains. "Maybe. But what if he really is gone? What if he died there, like Bowser said. The prochecy was wrong."

"What do you mean it was wrong? You had to love him in order to save Equestria."

"That's the problem, Spike." I sighed, "Nothing happened."

"Are you sure about that? I thought he loved you."

"Trust me, Spike. He did. And- And-" I blushed. "And I loved him."

Suddenly everypony looked at me.

"Yeah, I loved him. But our feelings didn't break the portal, or save anyone, or bring our worlds together." I began sobbing, "It only forced us away from each other away even more." I just hid my face in my hooves, even though everypony else there knew I was crying. No point in hidng anything, but still I laid there. I heard Spike get up.

"Well, if that didn't work, then we're all doomed."

No arguments were made when Spike said it. We all agreed. This is the end of Equestria.


	14. Solving the Secrets of Equestria

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 14: Solving The Secrets Of Equestria

**Fluttershy's Perspective:**

I want to apologize to Luigi for leaving him like that. But if he isn't a pony, what will I be getting us into? When I saw him below, he was heading to my cottage. I tried calling for him, but he couldn't hear me. I flew down to him, and he turned and saw me.

"Fluttershy?" he asked.

"Yes." I flew down to him.

"What is it?"

"I want to apologize for flying off like that. It's just-"

"You thought I was a pony."

I stopped and looked down, "Yes."

"It's okay, Luigi. I don't really care anymore if you're a pony or not." I noticed him look back up at me.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing in front of my home?" I asked him.

He immediately stopped at looked back. "Oh. This is your house?"

"Why, yes. Is there a problem?"

"No. I just didn't know you lived outside Ponyville." He looked at Ponyville then back to my house. "Why?"

"Because I'm just afraid I won't blend in with society."

"Don't worry." He looked at me. "I don't care what people think of me." Luigi laughed, "Do you know how many people forget my name?"

I looked down, "Uh, no." I looked back at him, "What? How many?"

"Almost everyone." He stopped and sat down, moping. "Almost everyone. They'd call me Green Mario, or Mario's Secret Green Clone, a Mario impostor, and even Mario's Green Shadow."

"Oh. I'm sorry they did this to you."

"Thanks, Fluttershy. But they aren't."

I stopped and remembered. Ponyville is being destroyed. Changelings on the loose. "Uh, Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"Ponyville. It's-"

He instantly got up, "You're right. The Changelings. Come on."

I hope nothing bad has happened to anypony left there.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario's Perspective:<strong>

Queen Chrysalis opened a hole in the bubble, letting herself in. When she entered, she closed it behind her. I could tell she saw me and Rainbow Dash and quickly created shackles, pinning us to the floor. She looked at me and laughed,

"Don't think you can try to escape in such a small matter of time. And right in front of me."

"What do you want from us anyway?"

"You two, a few other ponies," Chrysalis growled under her breath, "and a small worthless green dinosaur, are plotting to rebel against your new leader. I, Queen Chrysalis, am taking over Equestria."

Suddenly, something crashed through a wall in the hallway. I heard it, and it sounded heavy. Like a giant cannonball. Then I knew what it was, by it's growling and muttering. Bowser. But what is he doing here? He probably took over the Mushroom Kingdom. I could hear his footsteps approaching the door to this room. When he looked in, he was quite surprised.

"Well, this is where the other captives are held." He laughed, "Taking Equestria for myself is going to be way too easy." He stopped, and looked closely at me. With a much louder laugh, he bellowed, "And Mario is already captured. As well as a small blue pegasus and,"

"Enough. I'm already taking over Equestria," Queen Chrysalis yelled.

"Nice ruling there. Considering you're trapped in your own bubble." Bowser immediately started cracking up. "What happened? Trap gone wrong?" He was almost choking on his laughter until Queen Chrysalis exits the bubble, pins him to the wall, and yells right in his face,

"Shut up. Just, shut up."

Bowser's laughing ceased.

"I AM the ruler of Equestria. And I can enter and exit the bubbles I create with ease. I was simply about to interrogate them" with one hoof, she points at the hole in the wall, "until you rudely crashed right into my castle."

"I- I'm sorry, your Majesty. I thought-" Bowser completely embarrassed himself.

"You thought you could just come in here and take it all for yourself." She nearly spat on him, "You barbarian." With her magic power, she immobilized him and threw him right in the bubble. He chuckled,

"Nice try, Chrysalis. But I can get out of here as well. With my-" Bowser stopped, looked at his empty hands and looked on the ground in the hallway. He squeaked, "My DSEPA."

"Excuse me. Your "DSEPA" isn't going to help you now, you clumsy oaf."

"Ooh, why I oughta-"

"You what? You can't do anything now. So why don't you just sit back, relax and have a nice little chat with your old friend." Queen Chrysalis walked away with Bowser's staff.

"Nice job, Bowser. You just gave her Equestria AND the Mushroom Kingdom." I glared at my rival.

"Can it will you? It's not like she knows how to use it. Why, that so-called "queen" is about as smart as a potato."

Just then, Queen Chrysalis came back and created a portal with the DSEPA. She stared back at Bowser,

"I knew it. You stole some of my powers from me and use them with this stick. When I'm done with you, this goes back to its rightful owner. Me." The portal led straight to Bowser's Castle, and she just walked right through it, closing the portal behind her.

"Oh, crap." Bowser's eyes widened.

"Yeah." I muttered, "As smart as a potato."

Rainbow Dash said sarcastically, "Nice. You even stole her powers to annihilate the Mushroom Kingdom." She started yelling at Bowser, "Thanks to you, fatty, you just let Queen Chrysalis take the entire dimension."

"Ah. You know of Equestria and the Mushroom Kingdom."

"EVERYPONY DOES!" She screamed.

"Why did you seal Equestria away?" I asked him.

"Well, the truth is I never thought citizens of each area would get along. Ponies and Toads." He chuckled. "And, I never really liked ponies. They're too wierd and multi-colored."

"Racist." Rainbow Dash said.

"So I split the two apart."

"You split them apart so you can claim a smaller region first, liar." Rainbow Dash stopped, then looked at me. "But the dimensions were split about 400 years ago."

"What?" Bowser stammered. "That's not. There's no way- That's just rubbish. Hear me little pegasus? Rubbish."

"The dimensions were split apart 400 years ago." I agreed with Dash. "By an evil Koopa king with a magical staff. And somewhere in Equestria there was a mystical pond that if you drank it's water, you're granted eternal life."

"What does that have to do with-"

Me and Dash looked at Bowser and knew he was lying to us. He drank from the pond himself. And split the dimensions 400 years ago.

"Okay fine. So I drank the water. What I don't understand is when I had a militia of Koopas kidnap Yoshis and use them as slaves. And this isn't genocide you two, keep it in mind. When they caught and killed three rebellious Yoshis, an old magician and a married couple," He sighed. "How is Yoshi still alive as well? It was 400 years ago." He stopped and said, "When the rebels were caught, one Koopa reported to me a portal into Equestria, and in it he saw Princess Luna, and she was holding Yoshi. Back when he was a baby."

Now Yoshi has immortality as well. I think that when Luna raised him, she took him to the pond, and gave him some of the water. And when she sent him back to the Mushroom Kingdom, that was the time Luigi and I first met him. We were walking through a field with Peach and Toad when a portal opened before us and he stumbled through. He looked the same as when I last saw him. That's it. When I last saw him, was when we fell through the portal and we got split up in the forest. Now I'm wondering, is he all right?


	15. Realizing the Real Truths

Super Mario: An Equestrial Adventure

Chapter 15: Realizing the Real Truths

**Yoshi's Perspective:**

I was in a small room, no idea where I was or how I got here. My shoulder still burns from the lightning but it's all wound tighly in a cloth. The same cloth I saw on the streets of Ponyville. I thought it was a cape or a hood by its looks. It's all cleaned up now, except for the blood spot on my shoulder. I got up from the bed and collapsed on the ground. My legs were both asleep and sore. Someone came into the room, and I instantly recognized her voice,

"Hello Yoshi, are you feeling alright?" She asked me. "You really gave the ponies such a fright."

Zecora.

"Where- am I?" I can barely speak from the pain.

"You're in my hut, in the Everfree Forest." She looked at my shoulder. "This has not fully healed yet, please get some rest."

"What happened? While I was out?" I looked at Zecora, who put a damp cloth on my shoulder.

"Bowser left for the Crystal Empire, to claim his throne. When he left, you let out a long, painful, continuous moan."

"Where is Twilight? Is she hurt?" I got up, but Zecora forced me back on the ground.

"Please, stay still, let the wound heal." She examined my shoulder. "The pain, how much can you feel?"

"How long was I out?"

"You were struck a few hours ago." Zecora walked to grab a medicene book. "Trust me, healing tricks, I do know."

She came back, applying the cloth to my shoulder.

"Where is Twilight?"

"Bowser trapped her, she's still in Ponyville. Trapped in a cage of the Koopa's evil."

"Was is a pink bubble? Only he can open it?"

"Yes that was it. Do you know it?"

"I saw it before. In Canterlot. It was protecting us from Changelings."

Zecora walked away and sighed, "Bowser stole Celestia's power. So he can form his new barrier."

"Do Celestia and Chrysalis have the same powers?"

She stopped, and gave a simple answer. "Yes. They do have the same abilities."

"Zecora?" I tried getting up. "Why didn't you rhyme that?"

"Because, even though I am mystical and wise, I don't need to sound like it."

"Zecora, I have so many questions going around in my head."

"What are they? Ask away."

"Did Bowser split this dimension in half?"

"Yes he did."

"How long ago?"

"About 400 years."

400 years. I never thought he lived that long.

"Is there a pond that grants eternal life?"

"Yes there is."

So he found it, drank the water, and has immortality. But Princess Luna told me that it was recent and she took care of me right after.

"Princess Luna told me that she witnessed the dividing. She rescued me from persecution and my parents were killed. She took care of me until one day, she sent me back to the Mushroom Kingdom and that's when I met Mario."

"You too have eternal life. Luna gave it to you so she can protect you longer." Tears formed in Zecora's eyes. "I was there when she sent you back. It was about seven years ago. She created the portal to take you back and erased your memory of Equestria. She told you to remember one thing." She wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"What did she tell me to remember?"

"That your name was Yoshi. She sent you through the portal into the Mushroom Kingdom and that was when you met Mario."

"Why am I in the prophecy? Why is Twilight in the prophecy?"

"You and Twilight have one special connection. Celestia wrote in the prophecy that you two would save Equestria. And it was true. Since she cast the same thing in both of you. When you two would be together, you would disintegrate of the evil done by King Bowser and Queen Chrysalis."

Everything was coming together. But I still had one question.

"Zecora. I have one other thing. About me and Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"Can you see the future?"

"Indeed I can."

"Do Twilight and I save our worlds? Do we really feel for each other?"

"That, I'm afraid, I can't tell. The future doesn't go that far."

I stood there, sighed, and thought of all I had learned. Bowser and I have now eternal life. We lived for 400 years. Luna had been slightly dishonest with me in Canterlot. Celestia is the cause of me and Twilight being in the prophecy.

"Does Twilight have eternal life as well?"

"As a matter of fact she does."

Twilight too. What else has happened within these 400 years?

"I suppose I should get some rest. To heal my shoulder."

"Yes. You should." Zecora opened a book and flipped to a picture of Equestria. "Good night, Yoshi."

I headed upstairs to a small room. I opened the door and it was a guest room. I entered, lit a lantern, and looked around. A small bed with room for one person. A window next to it. Tribal masks on the walls. I walked to the window and looked up at the sky. The stars in the night sky were moving in space. I stared at them until they made the shape of my head. Then Twilight's. And then a heart. The stars then went to the shape of two circles. The circles started moving closer together until joining in the middle, turning into a much larger circle. Then they moved closer to me and revealed to be fireflies. Fireflies with the knowledge of the prophecy. Then they all flew away, deep into the Everfree Forest. Maybe that was Zecora's prediction of the future. A pain started in my shoulder and I decided to get some rest. When I got in the bed, I immediately grew tired. When I was closing my eyes, I thought about Twilight.

"Is she okay? Do I like her that much? What will become of us?"

That was all I could think of until falling into sleep.


End file.
